User talk:Kaos Mastr
Hey hey hey! RandomTime 06:27, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Ok Fat Albert, waddup?Kaos Mastr 15:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) "I guess that it takes a lot of Kurdicks to take down a couple Luxon" Hehe, I hear that. I still very well remember this one time where it was me (a rit healer) and 2 party members (both warriors) and we managed to stay alive for several minutes against quite a few of the Kurdicks (don't really know how many, but I'm pretty sure at least 6). Took 2 of those pathetic SP sins and a mesmer to kill me, and I was keeping myself AND 2 others alive. However, we still lost because the rest of our side was retarded and didn't cap any of the points even though we basically held their mob :( --Gimmethegepgun 00:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey! Someone actually went to my page. Very surprising. It's fun to just hold back the mob. I once did something like that. We died, but lasted a long time. I got called a noob ranger tank cause I use 2 stances. LOL!!! We won cause the mob was too busy trying to kill my group. Got all shrines, Kurdicks are like "WTF?! How did that happen?". Final score: 500-??(don't remember, but it was really low.)Kaos Mastr 02:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Lol, you say kurz(d)icks are mobbing?? The Suxons are the biggest mobbers in AB! No seriously, usually I notice that it (the faction) doesnt realy matter. Sometimes the Luxons mob, sometimes the rest of the Kurzicks suck, and they mob. It is kind of random who wins, depending on number of leachers, map, etc. There are multiple occacions that we (Kurzdicks :o ) won with 7 points holding 1 minute against < 100 points for luxon. Breintje 10:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Believe me, kurdicks mob. Wanna know why you see luxons mobbing? It's because there's only 1 or 2 capture points left....where else are we supposed to go?-Kaos Mastr 18:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That's actually a guild strategy of ours. Our guild leader, a monk, likes to run in, "aggro" all the Kurzicks, and tank as many as he can. Which, if they don't have a LOT of interrupts, a LOT of enchantment removal, or some other counter, he can tank all 12. He gets called a "55 monk" "600 monk" or simply "farming monk noob" a lot. In reality, he's a bonder with Shield of Absorption and Shield of Regen, and is as good at keeping the rest of the team alive as himself. On Grenz Frontier, our strategy is to run to the center (only stopping to cap the ranger shrine) and occupy all the Kurzicks there while the other 2 teams cap. If we're lucky, 2 entire Kurzick teams will be at the res shrine. Even after all these years, it still works, because people aren't smart enough to not attack the monk. --Macros 01:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, that's a good idea. I should try that.Kaos Mastr 04:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Rangers ftw! Who else agrees? -Kaos Mastr 01:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Not me.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Shun! Shun the non-believer! I could take you on any day and win...unless you use the cheap, newb builds. (notice: newb, not noob.) example: Dancing Daggers>Entangling Asp>Signet of Toxic Shock>Signet of Judgement Typical newb build. (basically, anything that doesn't let the opponent fight back.)-Kaos Mastr 01:08, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Mesmers, bitch.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:38, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfft. I can own a mesmer any day. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)